Guilty Verdict
by goldenpen445
Summary: What happens after the guilty verdict is in... Is a T right now but will most likely be changing to an M for Booth Brennan steaminess. Pairings BB and maybe some AH mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I'm new at this but I just had this idea and I felt the need to share it!**

**Rating: Right now I'll keep it at a T but I'm pretty sure I'll be kicking it up to an M at some point in time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones. No matter how much I want to.**

**This is a tad angsty but mostly it's about hurt comfort and I'm sure later that will lead to our favorite three letter word.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her head was crushed into her chest with such force that he knew it had to hurt. Her eyes squeezed shut as she reached for his hand. Her long lean fingers closer around his broad ones, as he pushed thoughts that were evoked by touching her aside. _Sex is not what she needs right now, damn it._ His thumb brushed over her skin in comfort as they waited for the bailiff to return.

The bailiff enter the room and Brennan's head immediately shot up as the heavy oak door slammed closed watching for what seemed like forever as he handed a small piece of paper to the judge. The Judge nodded his head curtly and returned the paper as the bailiff who then proceeded to the jury box. A jury member took the piece of paper and slowly opening it.

"In the case of Max Kennan we the jury find him guilty, of eight counts of first degree murder and hereby sentence him to death be lethal injection, ".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I know that this wasn't a long chapter but I need to know if I should bother continuing before I do. So read and review, just know that if I do continue it the chapter will be much, much longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't.

Rating: This section is probably a K, but again this will be turning into an M story

Thoughts: I'm not positive that I know where I'm going with this but, this is a transition chapter, before we get into the angst!

--------------------------------------------------------

Her hand instantly dropped his and went to clutch at her thigh. She was now watching her father turn his back and walk away from her again. Only this time he didn't have a choice and to her it made the feeling of emptiness worse. The bailiffs roughly escorted him out of the door as Brennan sat in a numb silence, as he turned his head to look back at her and winked, a tear silently streaked down her cheek. She quickly swept it away and stood up as straight as she could. Moving quickly past Booth, almost falling in to his lap as he sat shocked with his mouth agape and towards the door, to the back of the court room. She could feel Booth standing to go after her, but she couldn't look at him right now, she knew that if she did look into his eyes she would break. She couldn't do that right now she just needed out, out of the room and out of the building. As soon as the oak door closed behind her she broke into a run. Booth calling after her.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the trial and he hadn't heard a word from her. He'd called and dropped by work, only to find out the she had taken an indefinite amount of time off. He'd been to her house; he'd heard her moving towards the door to open it, only to back of a few seconds later pretending she wasn't home. He didn't know what else to do but wait. But he wasn't a patient man and waiting didn't work well for him, so he did the next best thing: he called Angela.

"Angela," she said after the first ring.

"Hay Ange its Booth"

"I know I have this psychic power called caller ID," she replied while giggling.

He snorted quietly but quickly back to business. "Look have you talked to Bones, she won't talk to me and I need to know that she's okay otherwise I'm just going to go to her house and break down the front door,".

"As mush as I would love to see you use those srong muscles to 'save' Brennan, I've talked to her and she insists that she's fine, but I don't think she possibly could be. She shut everyone out Booth but I kind of expected it, I mean she is Brennan. I think that what she needs right now is to be alone to deal with everything. No emotions shown, just work."

"But she's not working"

"Sure she is… she's just doing out in Virginia, you know that project at the old soldier cemetery. I thought that you knew about this…?"

"No I didn't Zach told me….. Damn it ZACH! The little bugger lied! Look I need to know where she is okay? Ange I'm just going to make sure that she is okay then I'll back off… I won't even talk to her I'll just check on her really quick then drive away.."

"Zach was only doing as she asked you know that and Booth, I really don't think that she wants to see anybody but bones right now…"

"Please Angela, I just want to drive by."

"Fine she's at the old world war two cemetery in Little Park Virginia, but Booth, no talking, Just look and get out, that's it!"

"Fine thank you Ange I own you one." He quickly shut off the phone and put the car into dive, speeding off to Virginia.

While Angela still on the other line muttered "yes you do Booth yes you do.."

I know that this was another shortish chapter but, I'm just warming up. Please read and review with anything you think I should add! By the way I'm thinking that in the next chapter we should get a BB confrontation.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish

Rating: T

Thoughts: It's short but it's an add on chapter I didn't originally plan on, however a wise reader told me to get inside of her head, so I tried. I hope it's up to all of your high standards. Enjoy!

I hate feeling needy. It's not something that makes any sense to me, how can a person need another person, even to satisfy biological needs… technically you can do that by yourself too. But in the court room I needed him. I really needed him, and I didn't like it. Not my father, no I didn't need him I wanted him around and the thought of losing him terrified me, but I have lived without my father for a long time and I could do it again. It would take some time but I could do it. I could get over my father's death, that may sound cold and I know that it will shock me when it comes and probably devastate me, but I could recover because I don't need him. No I needed Booth and that is a problem.

I can't have Booth and I can't let him comfort me, he makes me react irrationally. He would make me become emotional about my dad's upcoming demise, and I would let myself because with him it's okay. He will always protect me and even though I bitch at him for his alpha male tendencies, with him I know that I can let go and if I let go my dad's death will hurt and I will only need Booth more. I need my dad's execution to be like Newton's 3rd law: every action has an equal and opposite reaction. He committed the crime now he has to do the time, as Booth might say. I need it to be like that. I can't be near Booth, I can't care, it'll hurt too much.

So now I work as he watches from a place that he thinks I can't see, that I pretend I can't see; because I need it to be this way. I just need it to be me and my bones.

I hope you liked it. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No matter how good I'd been Santa still wouldn't bring me it for Christmas.**

**Rating: T**

**Thoughts: Hopefully the length is a little more satisfying. **

I knew that he was there the moment he drove up, I could feel his eyes watching me intently. Following my every move and trying to read my every facial expression. I wasn't going to let it work, I was putting my poker face on.

I told myself that I was only going to drive past, make sure that she was still alive and keep going, it was really a simple concept; but as soon as I saw her I knew I wasn't going anywhere. My gut launched its self into my throat as I watched her arched back bending over her bones, her nimble fingers working over their every curve. For a second I wanted to be the bones that she watched and touched so contently, I knew I couldn't but it didn't mean I didn't want to. Then I noticed how tense every single muscle in her body was, every fiber taught and strained, and how the dark circles under her eyes had turned into darker bags. How her hair hung limp against her skull having lost it's natural bounce and curl. All I wanted to do at that moment was hold her. Hold on to her until she was the Temperance that I knew the healthy beautiful Temperance, the one who when I wasn't kidding myself I loved. I knew that this was not what she wanted, though I didn't know why, I knew that all she wanted was to be alone with her bones. Just like I wanted to be with mine.

Although I knew I was breaking my promise to Angela, I unbuckled my seatbelt and slowly excited the car. I watched as she ignored me as I walked across the crisp green grass weaving through the gravestones as I went. When I reached her I reached out and let my fingers graze the back of her upper arm as I barely muttered, "Temperance".

I felt tiny shocks threw my body as his hand gently grazed my arm, ending in my eyes and almost immediately bring tears to them. I didn't want to turn around, I didn't want to look at him in the eye, I didn't want to care. But I did and when he gently wrapped his strong fingers around my arm I let him pull me up in till I was looking him in the eye. All I saw when I looked into them was sadness, care and pity. And that pissed me off, instead of breaking into sobs like I thought I would, my tears became those of anger. This was his fault. All the pain that I was feeling started when he arrested my father, I told myself over and over that he was only doing his job and that it wasn't personal. But now, I just felt angry, hurt and betrayed. He did this and truthfully I wanted to my him pay.

I ripped my arm away from his grasp and stepped back a few feet putting enough space between us that he could touch me, and then I said the words I never thought I would have to say to him.

"You did this, you hurt me"

She said it and I immediately thought that I was back in my nightmares. I looked at her and all I saw in her eyes was anger and hate. I never wanted to hurt her; all I wanted to do was protect her. All I ever tried to do was protect her. As I kept looking at her face, I could feel tears mounting themselves behind my eyes as she continued.

"You didn't have to, Booth you could have let him go. I just found him again and now what you did is taking him away from me. I don't want to do it again Booth. I don't want to loose him I can't and you're making me." Tears were boldly running down her face now as she began to lose herself to frustration.

"How could you do it, he was my father Booth. My dad! Now he's going to leave me again and not by his choice, by yours. You could have looked the other way Booth, for me. For me! I-I needed you to look the other way." Her voice was cracking by the end broken as her sobs took over her entire body. Making her convulse each time one raked threw her body. He hated himself at that moment, for doing this to her. She was right he could have walked away, but Max Kennan was the bust of a life time and he hadn't. Now he had hurt the only person other than Parker that he had ever loved more than himself. That he would ever give himself for. The tears that had threatened were now running full force as he took a couple of steps towards her. Her sobs were controlling her too much for her to run away, but she didn't give up easily.

Her hands formed small fists that pounded into his chest as he moved closer to her and she kept hitting him as he wrapped her up in his arms. She kept hitting him as she felt his tears rolling from his checks onto her shoulder. She kept hitting him until she couldn't anymore, until her arms were so tired, she could only sit there with his arms never unraveling from her back, her hands, still in fists, and forearms could only rest on his chest and her body lent on him for support. Then she melted into him and cried more. She couldn't hate him, as much as she wanted to and should, she couldn't. She let all thoughts leave her head as she stayed safe in his arms and cried. His hands rubbing slow circles on her back as his tears meshed with hers. They sat like that until neither could cry any more, until all of the tears were gone, the hate washed away with them.

**Before you all hate me, this was a necessary chapter and I promise that the next will have some more fluff… maybe. **** R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, I wish.**

**Rating: T**

**Thoughts: A reviewer informed me that the way I wrote the last chapter wasn't as clear as it could and should have been. ****I apologize to those who were also confused and I hope that by sticking to one point of view will clear things up a bit.**** Also I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, things got a little crazy as life does and so I haven't had time to update.**

Three days. That's how long it had been since the gave yard. That's how long it has been since he'd seen her. That's how long he's missed her. They hadn't left angry, they were too tired for that. But they also hadn't left on good terms. In fact they had left silently, separately and solemnly. Now he had been miserable for three days, he didn't know where they stood, and he had no clue how to bring it up. Hell, he didn't even know where to start. Then his phone rang.

"Booth"

"Max here,".

Booth was silent, shocked really. By the time he had found his tough again Max had resumed talking.

"Well, I suppose this may be something of a shock to you.. Hell I'm even surprised I'm calling you but well.. I don't want to have any regrets and having my daughter lose you because of me well that would be a mistake. I'm not angry… I was but I'm getting what I deserve and I know that. It's just hard to accept, that's all it is hard to accept. She'll forgive you because she needs you, she'll realize that just give it some time."

"Thank you," seemed to be the only thing he could say and it was one of the few times in his life that he meant it.

* * *

Long after he had hung up the phone Max's words were still mixing around in his head. He hoped that the convict was right when he said that Tempe would forgive him. He had always been a go getter and he figured that it was about time that he went and got what he wanted.

* * *

All she really wanted right now was peace and quiet… Whoever was pounding on her door wasn't letting her do that. She heaved herself up from the place on the couch that had molded to her body. She dragged her body to the door placing her head against the solid wood, willing her arms to move enough to turn the door handle and pull it open. Her entire body felt weak, like all of the life had been sucked out of her and she couldn't for the life of her figure out how to get it back. Once she had pulled all of his strength together she twisted the knob and pulled it open. When she saw him standing there looking like a lost puppy she couldn't help but smile. Something she hadn't done in a very long time.

"Hi Booth"

"I didn't know whether or not I should come…. I didn't know if you had forgiven me or not."

She knew then how she could make herself feel whole again, she took two steps forward closed her eyes and leaned in, in doing this she missed Booth's mouth dropping when he realized what she was going to do he managed to close it though just in time for her lips meeting his.

She pressed her lips lightly to his with barely any movement, but she still felt like fireworks were going off throughout her body. At first he didn't seem to be responding but, as she went to pull back his lips pushed against hers, just applying pressure as if to see how she would react. She responded by lifting her hands from their death grip on his forearms to wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. She ran her tough along the crease between his lips begging for entrance and when she received it she wasted no time gliding her tough along his and enjoying the vibrations from his groan against her lips. Soon his hands were roaming her body freely, sliding up from her lower back to hold her neck or pull gently her hair. Now she was the one groaning as his tough began to fight for dominance in her mouth. Just as he knees were starting to weaken, he pulled away from the kiss detangling his hands from her hair and stepping back until his back was pressed up against the door.

"Wha-t are we doing"

"I just… I don't know I wanted you to make me feel better, I—I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid and irrational I didn't even think about it affecting you … I won't do it again.. it was unprofessi—"

"While she was rambling all Booth could think about was how cute she looked when she was vulnerable and how much he wanted to be the one to make it better, so he did. He took a huge step forward without her noticing grabbed her at her waist and turned them around so that she was the one with her back to the door.

His mouth came down on her's hard and fast smiling slightly when she gasped and curled her hands in to fists full of his shirt. She couldn't feel her feet anymore all she could feel was the heat pulling in between her legs and her heart hammering in her chest. his hands moved slowly from the back of her neck, down all the way till he was cupping her butt. He grasped it and pulled her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist. He pressed himself into her trying to make sure that she could feel ALL that she was doing to him. The entire time Brennan kept making low guttural sounds in the back of her throat driving him more and more crazy. But as he went to move them towards the bedroom there was a pounding at the door. He was so shocked that he nearly dropped Brennan as their heads sprung apart and towards the door.

"Brennan open this damn door. I know that you're in there now OPEN UP!"

It was Angela and by the sounds of it she was pissed.

Okay so I didn't intend on going in this direction but when in doubt write smut. Hehe! Also I'm sorry that this took so long to get out, things got a little crazy… I think that this is still a T but the next will be an M. I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review!


End file.
